The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plant, botanically known as Viburnum plicatum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JWW1’.
The new Viburnum plant originated from an open-pollination in 2002 of Viburnum plicatum ‘Pink Beauty’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Viburnum plicatum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viburnum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2005 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viburnum plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude-Dorp, The Netherlands since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Viburnum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.